powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Absorption
The power to absorb various forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts for example. Capability The user can absorb kinetic energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. Can be converted in the body to discharge as waves or orbs of kinetic energy. Able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. It is hard to classify for various elemental powers abosorb their resective elements. Uses *Absorb energy from electronic devices. *Absorb energy from a person's body. *Absorb energy attacks. *Absorb the Energy that's around you (ex: electrons) Limits *Must be in physical contact with the object. *Overloading: Too much power could result in incapacitation or death. Inexperienced users can be easily over whelmed. The X-man Strong Guy suffered a near fatal heart attack after absorbing the strength of a bomb after he taken a head on collision with a jet traveling full speed. *Overuse: Using more power than stored may exhaust the user after expending too much energy *Crossed Energies: If the person has an energy specific absorption (such as kinetic, electric, or solar energy) other energies can't be absorbed. *Under Loading: The user may not be in a position to absorb power for some time, causing them to deplete their power supply. Attackers who know of the superpower may hide or wait until the absorber has little or no power and take them to a secure location when they are weakened. Techniques The manners in which an experienced Absorber will use their skills. *Capacitor: The most simple method of storing energy for later use, to hold it in your cells. *Kinetic energy absorption: Absorbing the kinetic energy, or energy in physical movement. Being able to absorb the energy of physical attacks, such as punches, bullets, and concussive forces. Making this person very hard to fight or incapacitate. *Some users can absorb the natural energy that is already around them . A form of transforming element's such as air . into energy a variation of Elemental Energy Manipulation and or Life-Force Manipulation or Energy Manipulation *Physical redirection: Turning the energy absorbed into physical strength and energy and vitality. Sebastion Shaw could absorb kinetic energy, and he would fool enemies into continually striking him thus giving him more strength. if applied mathmatically, if one punch is 40 psi and the absorber is hit three times, then in one punch the absorber could inflict up to 120 psi. The energy absorbed could also increase the persons energy, allowing them to run for extended periods or stay awake for days. *Energy redirection: Similar to Physical redirection, taking the energy absorbed, and then redirect it as their own energy. This is possible in two ways. #Exact energies are redirected, such as Fire being redirected as fire or electrical energy as electrical energy. #The energy is converted to the absorbers preferred type and can be generated out as they wish, such as an energy blast, similar to Bishop of the X-Men, or power bolts. Variations Some users of this ability can also use these, as well as others whom have only one of these as their ability: *''Kinetic Metabolism: They can forgo sleep if they receives enough kinetic energy. *Enhanced Durability: They can still be crushed/cut, but cuts are superficial because they sap the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Hitting them is often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, they can lift and hold approximately one hundred times their weight. If bound, they can be punched by a teammate until they are strong enough to break the bonds. Some are also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. *Enhanced Speed: When they have absorbed kinetic energy, their speed is increased. *Enhanced Stamina: Their stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when they absorb kinetic energy. *'Accelerated Healing:: They have been healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than a few hours. *'''Kinetic Energy Contact: After being repeatedly hit by Colossus once, they can simply touch Colossus' head and Colossus' nose started to bleed. Known Users *Bishop (X-Men) *Chromastone, Jetray, Brainstorm, Ra'ad/AmpFibian, and P'andor/NRG (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Sebastian Shaw (Marvel, Inner Circle) *Vezon (Bionicle) *Strong Guy (Marvel) *Cole McGrath/Kessler (Infamous) *Sunspot (Marvel) *Maverick/Agent Zero (Marvel) *Kevin Levin, Aggreogor, and other Osmosians (Ben 10) *Preta Path (Naruto Shippuden) *Fire Lord (Hero Factory) *Gigabyte (ReBoot) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous/inFamous 2) *The Lantern Corps (DC Comics) Gallery Super17EnergyRing.jpg|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) can absorb energy and utilize it in a number of amazing ways. Sebastian shaw1.jpg|Sebastian Shaw absorbs energy. Sebastian shaw2.jpg|Sebastian Shaw releases captured energy. infamous407_screen.jpg|Cole Macgrath (Infamous 1 & 2) Ultimatebishop.PNG|Bishop (Marvel) 406px-Mavrikbrad.jpg|Maverick (Marvel) Preta_Path_by_AkatsukiChibiness.jpg|Preta Path (Naruto) 738person_16901.jpg|Sunspot (Marvel) 382664-152034-strong-guy_super.jpg|Strong Guy (Marvel) Green Lantern War of The Green Lanterns-63 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|The Entities (DC Comics) controls and absorbs emotional energy. Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern ring. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring. 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern ring. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern ring. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern ring. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern ring. 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern ring. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern ring. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption